Bewitched
by TheLordOfStories
Summary: Dipper and Mable Pines find out about a secret their father has been keeping. They go to Hogwarts, find a few monsters, fight them, solve a few mysteries and make new friends and meet old friends. [Updates once every 3 - 4 weeks. On Saturdays or Fridays.] (Currently being rewritten.)
1. The school of what?

**Hello everybody! I'm back! I got an old keyboard from my friend, 'cause I annoyed him, with the fact that I couldn't post anything. So now I can post fanfiction again! But my schedule will have to be revised. No more once a week posts. Sorry D: But now I also have this story. I will post 1 story once every 3 weeks. So it's either LPS, or this. So have fun reading it. :D**

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe).**

 **The story is told from my OC's point of view. So all dialog is in past tense, like he's telling a story.**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls is the property of Alex Hirsh. The godlike being of incredible creativity.**

* * *

Dipper and Mable Pines. Normal is not the first word, that comes to mind, when asked to describe them. In Mables case, cheery or bubbly, would be the most common answer. Or in Dippers case weird, introverted or a know-it-all. My name is Nathan. And I'm going to tell you a tale of two 13 year old teens, who got thrown into a world full of magic, mystery, unbelievable creatures and teachers disapproval towards Mablejuice.

 _-Bewitched-_

It was a cloudy summer day. Mable and Dipper, who just a few days ago have come back, from Gravity Falls to Piedmont, California. There were a few days of summer left. Just under a week, until school started again. So you can imagine, that after all, that Mable and Dipper have lived through. Boring old California, was just that, boring. No monsters, no aliens, not even a single ghost or a lesser demon. And all they had left form Gravity Falls, were Wendys, now Dippers hat, the goodbye letter, Waddles and the memories. That, if they chose to share, they would've most probably been, either pronounced insane or nobody would've simply believed them.

So it came as a big surprise, when Mable saw an OWL, out of all things. Flying, in the middle of a DAY, towards her, sitting near their kitchen window. The owl seemed to be carrying something. Something, that resembled a letter. Or two. To be more specific. Mable, being Mable grew wide eyed, smiled and rushed to get Dipper. Boy would he love it. Dipper was pretty depressed lately. With all the craziness and mystery gone. The poor guy had nothing to do. He just lay on his bed all day reading or sleeping, only coming down to eat, use the toilet and shower.

As Mable approached Dippers bedroom door, she heard light snoring. Dipper, while in Gravity Falls, barely got any sleep. Which was bad. So now that he's finally sleeping she really didn't want to wake him up. But he was sleeping all the time now and sulked that there was never anything interesting happening. So, she braced herself, banged open the door and exclaimed" Dipper! Come look there's a weird owl downstairs!" That did the job allright. Dipper hearing his sisters voice started and fell off his bed. Right onto the floor, face first.

Dipper stood up, and rubbing his face asked "Did you really need to make such a ruckus 'cause of an owl?" All the while looking his twin straight in the eye. "Owls are pretty uncommon animals. Yeah. But they do sometimes appear in a city, if they live in a park or something." Dipper continued. "But, do owls usually carry letters?" Mable countered. Dippers eyes twinkled. "No, no they don't" He smiled. "Come on!" Mable urged her brother.

And so, the two twins decended the staircase and made their way towards the kitchen. Where, to their utmost surprise, the owl sat ontop of the windowsill and drank water from Mables glass. That was left there by her before she left to get dipper. As the twins neared the owl,however. It perked up, stood up tall and hooted once. As if to indicate its arrival. Or to thank for the water. Could've been either one of them. It, then proceded to lift its left leg, to which the letters were attached. By means of a string that was tied around the letters and then to the owls leg. "Ok. This is a weird owl." Dipper agreed. "Let's see what those letters are!" Mable exclaimed and moved closer to the owl to try to take the letters. The owl however didn't let her take them. It tried to peck her. "Hey!" Mable exclaimed. Which got Waddles attention. Waddless was sleeping in the grass on their back lawn, near the window. Waddles waddled up to Mable and oinked to signify his arrival and need for attention and hugs. Mable smiled and said "Now there's somebody who appreciates my attention."

The owl looked on unimpressed. It then turned to dipper and hooted once more. Dipper, surprised that it sort of adressed him. Came forward and extended his hand towards the owl. Who in turn, lowered its beak, took hold of the string attached to the letters, picked them up and placed them in his hand. "Huh" Dipper wondered aloud. "It just gave me the letters,but it didn't give them to you?" He continued. "What?!" Mable exclaimed. "But I'm me! Charming, irresistable Mable!" She cried out. Dipper just watched his sister shout all sorts of things in rapid succesion. Then, he remembered the letters.

He looked down towards the owl and slowly took hold of the string attached to its leg and untied it. The owl hooted once more and left thfough the window, in the same direction it came from. "So, what's inside the letters? And who are they from? Maybe they're from gruncle Stan and gruncle Ford!" Excitedly rambled on Mable. Meanwhile, Dipper untied the letters and turned them around, to see if maybe the sender and the reciever were written on the letters. Maybe the adress of the sender. I mean, the letters were delivered by an owl.

He turned the letters around and saw the recievers info. "Dipper Pines, Piemont, California. The second floor. Bedroom on the right" and "Mable Pines, Piemont, California. The socond floor. Bedroom on the left." Were written on the back of the letters, and a weird seal was next to their adresses. _Ok. The sender obviously knows about our exact adress. Which, admittedly is really creepy, but maybe they're from the goverment?_ Dipper thought. The seal had a snake, a lion, a badger and a raven on it, and a big H in the middle. Each animal was represented by their own color. _Maybe it's some sort of secret society._ Dipper wondered. "Hey Mable, these letters are for us." Dipper announced to his sister who was cuddling with Waddles while she was rambling about some dort of fantasy. Dippers comment did have an effect however. "Us?" Mable asked really confused. "If they're for us. Who're they from?" she asked flabbergasted. Dipper frowned. "There's no senders address." He aswered. "Well, that's weird." Mable voiced. Dipper nodded along. "How'bout we open them?" Asked Mable. "It wont hurt right?" she continued.

Dipper chucled "No, I suppose not" and so he gave Mable her letter and opened his. What he saw inside was an odd looking piece of paper. That strangely looked like parchment. The words on paper were filled with small ink blotts.

"School of what?!" Exclaimed a very, VERY, dangerously excited Mable. The look of pure happiness and joy was. Scary. No. It was downright terryfying. _But, a school of magic and wizardry._ Dipper thought sceptically. _It somehow sounds familiar._ He thought. "Dipper! Do. You. Know. What. This. Means?!" Mable shouted. "Um. Were not going to Piedmont Middle?" He hesitantly asked. The light she was emitting was really hurting his eyes. Wait. A. Second. A light? "OH MY GOD! Mable you're glowing!" Dipper exclaimed. "I know! I'm so excited!" She exclaimed laughing maniacally. "No! Seriously! You're glowing in rainbowy colors!" Dipeer shouted panicked.

Mable stopped her maniacal laughter. "Eek!" she shouted surprised. At that moment their parents seemed to deem it nessesary to come and question as to why they were shouting. But, they were unable to even open their mouths before their eyes grew wide, jaws dropped to the floor and they let out a mutual surprised "Gh-Ho-Wha-Huh?!" Their mother seemed to recuperate faster than their father. "Mable, how are you glowing!?" she exclaimed. "I don't know!" she shouted. She looked a little pale. Or maybe that was the white light. Oh look at that, it became pink. "Mable calm down. Please!" Their father exclaimed. "What?! I'm glowing, how can I calm down?!" Mable cried out.

"Mable! Trust me! That's just accidental magic. Relax! It's triggered by extreme emotions!" Yelled their father. Dippers and Mables eyes grew wide, while their mother just stared at him like he grew another head. Regardless, Mable calmed down and the now blue glow disappeared.

"Ok! You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!" Exclaimed their mother. To tell you the truth. She looked like a demon back then. Like a hells incarnate. So scary. The man paled considerably, but still managed to answer without stammering. " I- My family is a… We are. Uh. My family consists of people from a special bloodline. Basically my family used to be full of wizards. And I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. And, well, everyone was a wizard. Until a few generations ago. My family stopped producing wizards. We knew of wizards and all, but we never interacted. And basically the, um. Power. Manifested itself in Mable and judging by the second letter. That Dipper is holding. In Dipper too." He rambled. He looked really pale. Like he was shot several times.

Their mother just stood there. Giving him. The coldest, scariest look anyone could give anybody. I'm sure Voldemort would've ran away from her, tail between his legs, crying and shouting. She looked… I don't think, that there's a word for how scary she looked. "Alright." She calmly answered. "What does the letter say?" She asked. Dipper gulped and read the letter:

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmistress: Minerva McGonnagal (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Dipper / Mable Pines._

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

"And where are we supposed buy all of this?" Questioned their mother. Their father gulped and in a quiet voice answered. "Th-There's a place in NewYork, but considering, that Hogwarts is in British magic borders. We probably, should buy the nessesities there." She just nodded, while Mable looked thoughtful. He continued: _  
_ _  
_ _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trembley_

"Wait! The ancient 8th and a half president of america is a wizard?!" Dipper exclaimed. His father looked stunned. "How do you know of Trembley?" He asked. " We met him in Gravity Falls." Nonchalantly answered Dipper. He continued on: _  
_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Broomsticks?" Questioned Mable. "We can fly on broomsticks?!" she excitedly exclaimed. Mable, for a lack of a better word, looked stunned. Dipper, on the other hand, was thinking of the indication that the cauldron suggested. _Potions! That's brilliant!_ Dipper, thought excited. Finally something exciting! Although, magic in itself is exciting. But, the point being. Dipper along with Mable were, generally speaking, on cloud 9. "Ok. We have 5 days to get everything and send a reply. I'll get on accepting the scholarship. And tomorrow, we can leave to get everything." Their father announced. Dipper and Mable cheered, while their mother just nodded. And so, on July 26, they shall leave to Diagon Ally.

TBC.

* * *

 **Next time: Diagon Ally? Or a new world worth exploring? ( Will also adress summers adventures!)**


	2. Diagon Alley? Or a new world to explore?

**Hello! It's me again and to my surprise this chapter is pretty long. Anyway, this AU takes advantage of the theory that Bill is alive, so here's a little clue on my idea for the future. Also, I got writers block while writing this, but at some point I powered through and got my inspiration back and was able to finish this! Anyway, thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting. I appreciate it a lot. Gives me determination to do this :D I also thought of the next part of the story and so here's a little sneak peek " watch?v=L_F9IO9i2lA" The Sorting Hat Lyrics -Harry Potter Song (RiddleTM)**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls; Gravity Falls is intellectual property of Alex Hirsh. I also do not own anything even closely related to Harry Potter. It is sole property of J.K. Rowling.**

 **This is an AU, the story is told from my OC's perspective, as if he's telling a story.**

* * *

The Pines family went to sleep, but sleep did not come easy for three members of the household. While Dippers and Mable's father was asleep, they were not. They were simply too excited, too thrilled to have a whole new world to explore. The possibilities, the monsters, spells, potions, cultures, MAGIC! To put it simply, Dipper kept imagining all the possible things he'll learn, while Mable thought of different people and creatures she'd befriend.

Their mother was freaking out too. But, instead of being excited, she was confused as to why her husband didn't share his secret with her. They were happily married for over 11 years now. It just didn't make sense to her. But, she needed sleep and if they wanted to get anything done. She had to put the twins to sleep. Carefully, she crawled out of bed. Walked to the end of the corridor. Turned to the left and went up the stairs. First she went into Dippers room. He was the more understanding one, so she was sure that he'd at least try. She left the door open in case she'd need his help. Next she went and tried to put Mable to sleep. To put it gently, her plan crashed and burned. Mable was way too excited. She was hugging waddles on her bed and mumbling all kinds of nonsense about befriending dragons and giant bats.

Her mother, however did eventually succeed in putting Mable to sleep. And as she went to bed herself, she noticed something she didn't notice before. A book. A leather clad book to be more specific. It lay on top of dippers desk. Dipper brought it back from Gravity Falls with him. Claiming it was a gift from Stan. Their great uncle. Curious, she opened it. Only to find a letter. It was colourful with all kinds of different cursives. Basically, the contents of the letter were wishing the twins good luck and asking them to come back again next summer.

 _Well at least they found some friends._ Their mother thought smiling gently. She carried on however. Next page she saw was a bunch of different codes or ciphers or whatever they were. It seemed like Dipper got interested in secret codes. But the truth was a little bit out of her reach. The woman carried on. The next page depicted a waterfall, that as the text suggested, could produce rainbows at all times of the day and in any climate. _Where does he get such a creative imagination?_ She wondered. She kept flipping through the pages. Some of them blank and some filled to the brim with pictures and text. After going through it to roughly half way. She found the pages empty. So she decided to pick a random page and find out what her son likes to imagine.

She stopped on a page of a triangle with a top hat and a bowtie. The triangle had arms and legs and to be honest looked rather silly. But the text convinced her otherwise. The text told the reader to never summon this, "demon". Or, if it was summoned to never trust anyone. For some reason she got filled with a sense of dread. _Why would he imagine such a thing?_ The woman wondered, visibly shaken to find that her son has thought of such disturbing things as turning people inside out and making them into a throne of living flesh. To put it simply she was disturbed. She looked up the name to talk to him about it later. _Bill Cipher. Why does the name send chills down my spine?_ She wondered.

And so she went to bed. To dream of this triangle and have a terrible nightmare of her children getting caged by it and being mauled.

 _-Bewitched-_

Morning came and the family woke up at 7:32 a.m. Some more reluctant than others. The twin's as energetic as ever. Dipper and Mable haven't been that excited since they fought off the society of the blind eye. And Their father was positively glowing with pride to finally have someone from his family go to a magic institution again.

But their mother on the other hand was tired, with bags under her eyes and a terrible headache. Dipper and Mable noticed that and decided to quickly discard it as her being too excited to sleep. But only if they knew of her nightmares and the terrible feeling of being watched. "Morning!" Exclaimed Mable. To which she got a "Good morning!" From her brother and father. And a murmur somewhat resembling a "you too" from their mother. Their mother walked up to the kitchen counter, took a mug from a shelf over the sink and poured herself some coffee. Once she had it in her hand she downed it in seconds and turned to the table. "Dipper, can we talk?" She asked. To which she got a positive "Of course!" from Dipper.

Dipper rose from his seat at the kitchen table and followed his mother out of the room, while Mable looked on in worry, hoping that Dipper wasn't in trouble. Meanwhile Dipper and his mother have come into Dippers room. His mother sat down on his bed, she patted a space next to her and asked him to sit down. Dipper completely confused as to why they were there, complied and asked "Why did we come into my room?"

His mother looked at him with a kind face and answered. "We came here to talk about that book over there." She said pointing at Dippers leather clad book. Dipper looked at where his mother was pointing and was surprised that she was pointing at his "Journal" that he wrote from memory. He was meaning to check for any mistakes with Ford, but he couldn't quite catch him since he and Stan were somewhere near the North pole. But, that's beside the point.

"And why do we need to talk about my… uh diary?" Dipper asked uncertain. His mother looked at him questionably. "Diary? I thought that it was your story book or something." Dipper was sweating by this point. "Uh, yeah let's call it that!" He exclaimed. Dipper looked like a deer caught in headlights, he was freaking out. What if his mother thought him insane? There was information on gnomes, vampires, demons, ghosts and so much more. Oh this wasn't good. "Yeah, there's nothing important there, so..." Dipper tried to reason. "Dear, we've just been introduced into a world full of magic, do you really think I wouldn't believe whatever you are hiding?" His mom asked him gently. Dipper seemed to calm down somewhat. "Wait, why do you speak as if you've seen what's inside. Oh my god, you've read it haven't you!" Dipper panicked.

"I just flipper through it, nothing more. Besides all I found, were pictures of creatures like gnomes and ghosts." His mother elaborated. "Any way, what I really came here to talk about, is that page with the Bill Cipher. Or whatever his name is." His mother told him kindly. Dipper looked a bit too pale to be considered normal. "And why should we talk about Bill?" He asked, uncertain. "I just don't think that you should be imagining a dream demon that can kill people with a snap of his fingers. I mean, yes it is impressive that you came up with that character, but it still doesn't mean that I don't worry. I mean, what if you're depressed and I don't know about it. And you go expressing your depression with creepy drawings?" His mother lectured. Dipper's mom was honestly making a lot of sense. Depression is a very big thing and should be dealt with as soon as possible or even made sure to be avoided. Since it can lead to disastrous results. "But I didn't imagine him!" Dipper exclaimed, annoyed. Only realizing too late what he said. "Forget that!" He exclaimed panicking. "It's nothing important, and shouldn't we get back? We need to have breakfast and leave to get our supplies." Dipper quickly said. As he turned around to leave he was stopped dead in his tracks by what his mother said. "Are you afraid that I wouldn't believe you?" She asked. "Dipper, dear. We just learned that you and your sister are wizards. Of course I'd believe you." She murmured quietly. Dipper looked stunned. This was something that he never expected to happen. Getting sent to a mental institution he expected, getting called insane was another option, but never in any scenario has he even imagined people actually believing him. "If so... Me and Mable have a lot to tell you guys. Both of you." Dipper said solemnly as he turned around.

"Well then we should be getting back." His mother told him gently. "Ye-" Dipper started, but got interrupted by his sister. "Dipper is everything okay?" Mable asked, her voice laced with worry. Mable looked really worried. And in these circumstances, rightfully so. They were going to share a summers worth of life and death situations and a life's worth of creepy and strange beings. "Yeah, I'm fine. Mom just asked about Bill." Dipper replied to his sister, in a solemn voice. Which got a really negative reaction from her. "Bill?" She mumbled paling. "Why would our mom be asking about Bill?" She panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll explain at the table, we're going to tell them about what happened in Gravity Falls, okay?" Dipper gently asked. Mable looked scared. What would they think of them after this? They have literally survived what any other person would have died from hundred times over. This was really scary. But, Mable started thinking of positive thoughts to distract herself from the negative ones. Their parent's knowing would mean no more secrets. Help when they needed to get over the nightmares they sometimes had of Bill and other monsters. This was, a somewhat good idea. She smiled gently "Yeah, see you at the table. By the way, your pancakes are getting cold, so let's eat before we tell them, ok? I'd rather they not lose appetite because of us." Mable said almost back to her cheery self.

 _-Bewitched-_

After the whole family ate their breakfast and talked about light subjects the time for "the talk" has come, and so the table quieted down and Mable and Dipper announced that they had something really important to share. "First off, I want to make sure you understand that all we are about to share is 100% true." Dipper started uncertain of how to approach the subject. Their mother seemed to notice this. "Just start from the beginning." She told him gently. "Okay" He replied and sighed. "So, once you had the idea to send us to Gravity Falls, we ..." Dipper told the tale from the beginning to end, making sure to emphasise on different events and times. Like how they met their friends, and how dipper got a crush on Wendy, and how Dipper came across his journal, and then how he used it to defeat the creatures around Gravity falls, and when they travelled to the future to compete in Globnar, to win the time wish to wish so that Soos would get to meet his father, or how they met the author of the journals, Stan's brother.

At the end of the tale, it seemed like hours have passed. And you could hardly blame them, they literally told them everything. It was comforting to see that even though their parents clearly worried about them, they still understood that Dipper and Mable were still alive and that it was important to them that they understood what happened and how they became who they are today. At one particular moment their mother asked Dipper and Mable to pause to comment that even though at some point he clearly had a crush on Wendy, he outgrew it and, in her opinion, seemed to move on to Pacifica. To which she got a stuttering reply of, "N-no, that's stupid t-talk. I m-mean she was bullying Mable a-and she, she..." Dipper trailed off blushing. Their father was clearly amused and impressed that his children, with no prior knowledge of the supernatural have managed to not only survive, but also triumph against a trans dimensional, dream demon. And not only that, but in Dipper's case to use lost magic without a wand. Not everyone could do that. That much he knew. Dipper must have been really talented to be able to do that with no prior training.

And so Mable rerouted the course of the conversation back to the party they were talking about. At some point Dipper took over and started telling them about the lumberjack ghost and how he captured it and about how the ghost tricked him. And how Pacifica stopped him after Dipper and everyone there was turned to wood, by defying her parents and Northwest upbringing. He seemed particularly disgusted at the way her parents had raised her, like a dog. Conditioned to do anything they said as soon as they rang a bell.

And as the conversation ended, a really heavy silence fell. "Wow." Their parents both said at the same time. "It's amazing that the two of you are even alive still." Their father said, clearly amazed. But before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang. The father quickly checked his watch, and to his amazement only one and a half hour had passed. Which brought up the question, since it wasn't their escort. Who was supposed to come at11 a.m.? Who was it? Dipper made for the door but Mable apprehended him and told him that she'd answer it.

As Mable opened the door she was met with a man in his fifties, wearing a black tux, the man was carrying a package. The man had brown hair and kind old eyes, he also wore glasses. "Hello" The man greeted, his voice gentle. "Is this the Pines residence?" He kindly asked. The mas stood straight as he spoke, his posture reminded her of the butlers she saw at the Northwest manor. "Uh." Mable stumbled for words. "Y-yes?" She answered in a questioning manner. "Oh, delightful." The man replied. " I bare a message and a package to Mable and Dipper Pines. I presume you — young miss — are Mable?" He informed her. "Yes, that's me!" She cheerfully replied, feeling like herself again. "Mable!" Came a shout from the kitchen. "Who's at the door?" Dipper asked. "A, uh." She stuttered. "Who are you?" She asked the man embarrassed. "I'm a butler for the Northwest family." The man smoothly replied, not at all put off by her forgetting to even ask who he was.

"A butler from the Northwest's!" Mable exclaimed. Which got the whole family up on their feet. Dipper was first to rush to the door. Behind him walked their parents. "A butler? Why would he be here of all places?" He wondered aloud. "I bare a message for the two of you actually." The man replied in a kind voice. "Oh." Dipper voiced, surprised. "For us? Why?" Dipper asked perplexed. Surely no one from the Northwest family would send them anything. I mean why would they. They just up and ignored anything that happened.

"Young mistress asked me to deliver this personally, so that no one would open the contents and see the insides of her letter and package she sent." The man replied in a kind and somewhat happy voice. "Young mistress?" Mable questioned. "Yes, you would know her as, Pacifica Elise Northwest." The man replied smiling. "Wait! I know you! I met you at the party in Gravity Falls! You were that butler that told me which way was the fastest to the great hall!... Wilfred! That's it!" Dipper exclaimed recognizing the man. "Ah, young Dipper Pines, it seems you still remember me. The man said happiness clearly displayed on his face. "But why would P-" Dipper started to say, but got cut off by Mable's excited scream of: "Paz sent us a package!" She and Pacifica really started to get along at the end of the summer, guess nearly getting killed and fighting in a giant mech really helps build up a friendship.

"So what's inside?" Asked their mother. "Oh, mistress specifically asked for me to read the letter first, before giving your children the package." The man replied smoothly. The man cleared his throat and took out a letter from his tuxedos inside pocket. He opened the letter and read aloud. "Dipper and Mable. Hello! Life here is, weird to say the least. Without gnomes and monsters around it's hard to things the way I got used to. Anyway. I will not be home on Christmas and so I decided to send the two of you, your Christmas presents early." Wilfred read. As he started to read the next paragraph he took the package and gave it to Mable who immediately opened it. "For Mable there's a hair pin, it's the same shape the star on your favourite sweater is." Wilfred read as Mable inspected the hair pin. It was a golden falling star with a rainbow trail behind it. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you, dork." The man read amused and almost laughing." Oh god." Dipper groaned hearing Pacifica's nickname for him, she started calling him a dork after the whole weirdmageddon thing. Simply because he helped old man McGucket and Soos plan out the mech.

"Inside there's a shirt. Since you left your cap in that lumberjack daughter's care, I thought I should give you something summarizing the adventures you had in Gravity Falls, and so I ordered the best tailor I know to make you a T-shirt with the same pine tree symbol you had on your cap. Don't worry, I know you don't like extravagant things, as you clearly showed that at the party. So it's just a simple white and blue T-shirt with a blue pine tree in the middle of the chest area." Wilfred read as Dipper inspected the T-shirt. "How does she know my size?" He asked aloud. "And don't worry" Wilfred continued. "The shirt is the perfect size, since I gave you that tux back at the party, I kept the size in mind in case I happened to need it." Wilfred read. "Anyway. I hope the two of you are doing well. I'm going to be going to a private school for the next few years so I won't be around to send these at Christmas, hence I sent Wilfred. Love Pacifica." Wilfred finished.

"Wow, okay." Mable said as she examined the hair pin. "It's gorgeous." She said admiring it. "Yeah, it is." Her mother agreed. "Thanks, Wilfred." Dipper thanked. "It's my pleasure. I haven't seen young mistress so giddy since she made her first friend." The man replied, smiling. "Anyhow, I should go. My orders were to deliver the cargo and come back. It was nice seeing you again young Dipper, and it was nice meeting all of you too." The man said as he bowed. "Have a nice day." He said and turned to leave, he walked a few steps and got into a small black car. _Huh, didn't notice it before._ Dipper thought.

And so Wilfred left and the Pines were left there standing in the doorway to their house. "Well, don't you two have nice friends." Their father commented. "C'mon, we have to get ready, our escort will be arriving soon." He said. "You two can wear them on our trip." He added.

 _-Bewitched-_

At 5 past eleven the Pines family sat in their living room, waiting for their escort. The escort was late. Which greatly annoyed the Pines twins father, he was a punctual man and he disliked being late. So he always did everything on time. And as he started to think of way he'd berate the man for being late, even though their escort made sure to tell the pines his exact time of arrival so the Pines were ready when they were to leave. A rumble was heard behind their back door. Mable hugged Waddles. This was it. Someone's there! They were going to leave, to get their school supplies for their semester in a magic school. The noise subsided and a man walked up to the kitchen window. The man was tall and bulky. He wore a big brown coat and had a pink umbrella hanging from his hand. The man had black hair and a big black beard. He knocked on the door next to the window.

The door fell off its hinges... "Crap, I got to stop doin' tha' " The man muttered. " 'Ello!" The man exclaimed, his voice surprisingly gentle. "Mah names Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts and I was assigned ta come and pick yer up." The man, now known as Hagrid told them. "I'm sorry abou' tha door! I'm just bad at figurin' out the strength with which ta knock." Hagrid told them embarrassed. "Anyways, I'm sorry Ah was late. There were some, complication." Hagrid old the Pines family. Mable and Dipper didn't really care for him being late, and so as the Pines were about to ask about the means of travel, Hagrid cut them off. "So, let's not waste any more time 'ere. we 'otter leave now, since I was late an' all." He said.

"C'mon, we'll take my bike." Hagrid said. Mable was confused and Dipper seemed to be thinking about something. "A bike? Why would we go on a bike? Is it a motorbike a bicycle? Or some other kind of bike I don't know about?" Mable questioned. Hagrid chuckled. "It's a motorbike, but there's a twist." He started. "It's enchanted?" Dipper asked. Which got a surprised expression from Hagrid. People don't usually presume that it's enchanted, they think that he's joking or something. "Huh. You muggle born — are more and more perceptive every year." Hagrid said, surprised. "What's a muggle bor-?" Dipper started, but got cut off by his father. "Actually, they aren't muggle born. My family used to have wizards in it, but the past few generations were squibs so..." He corrected. "Oh, 'ell sorry then, I thought tha' ye were muggle born, since yeh didn't exactly know about magic until now." Hagrid apologized. "Wait, how do you know about that?" Questioned Mable. "Oh, the ministry sent us, Hogwarts, a file containing info on you two." Hagrid explained. "Ministry?" Asked Dipper. "Yea', the ministry o' magic." Hagrid answered. "There's a ministry of magic?!" Dipper asked excited. Oh my, a whole new world to explore. _This is going to be awesome._ Dipper thought. "Ye', of cours' there is!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Anyhow, shouldn't we go? You can talk on the way there." Their mother told them. Which got a "Oh crap we're so not going to have enough time to get everything if we stay here!" thought to run through everyone's mind. "OK, before we leave. How much money do the two of yeh hav' with yeh?" Hagrid asked the twins parents. "Sorry?" Asked their mother. "We're gunna need to exchange muggle currency to wizard currency if we want ter buy anything." Hagrid explained.

"Oh, well I have abo-" Their mother started, but got cut off by their father. "Actually we don't need to do that. You see, since my family used to be wizards, we have a Gringotts bank vault and I deposit about a sickle a month there, and so has my father and his father. Basically we have quite a bit saved up there. "Explained their father. "Ok, do yeh 'ave the key?" Asked Hagrid. "Oh, yeah. It's-" Their father started as he fumbled with his jackets pockets. "Here!" He exclaimed. "Great, let's get a move on then!" Exclaimed Hagrid.

And so the Pines family plus Hagrid climbed onto his motorbikes added side cart, which to their surprise was bigger once you sat down. Hagrid started the engine, it revved to life and they were off. In a few meters the bike rose into the air, which got a surprised "Whoa" From the twin's mother, an "AWESOOOME!" from Mable, "This is brilliant!" From Dipper and a "Yes! Ha-ha!" From the twin's father. On the way to Britain the Pines talked with Hagrid. Dipper kept asking him about the requirements and regulations of magic and how it works and Mable kept questioning on how come he's so tall. The question he skims over every time, for some reason.

 _-Bewitched-_

The pines family arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. Everyone got off the bike and turned towards The Leaky Cauldron, well almost. The twins and Hagrid turned towards it. The parents couldn't see it. "Oh yea', forgo', Dipper, Mable take hold o' yer parents hands please." Hagrid instructed. "Why?" Asked Mable. Hagrid looked at her and smiled. "So they can see the place" He answered. So the Pines twins did as instructed and took hold of their parents hands. The parents found the building almost instantly after that. " Oh, yeah forgot about that." Their father voiced. "A perception filter" Dipper muttered in amazement. Hagrid turned to Dipper with a frown. " A what?" He asked. "Oh, perception filters have the effect of directing attention away from the object or its bearer, rendering them unnoticeable. You can basically explain it with a sentence of: "You know it's there, but you don't want to know it's there". It could also "trick" the memory. Any inconsistencies would be forgotten. Particularly intelligent people are immune to the effects of perception filters. Once a person becomes aware of a perception filter and the object it's disguising, they can no longer be affected." Dipper answered.

"Sorry wha'?" Asked Hagrid baffled. "Oh um. It's a thing, that makes you think that there's nothing there when it is there? " uncertainly answered Dipper. "Oh." Hagrid voiced. He looked really impressed with dipper, he actually understood what Dipper originally said, but for Dipper to actually know how a spell works, without having ever studied magic is amazing. "How do you even know that?" Asked his mother. "Oh. Grunckle Ford taught me. He showed a prototype of his and explained how it works." Dipper answered smiling. He was really glad that he took the time to study grunckle Fords notes and theories about perception filters.

"Anyhow, we should be goin'" Hagrid said. "If we don't hurry we won't be able to buy everything required." He continued. "Oh right!" Dipper exclaimed. The Pines family plus Hagrid walked into The Leaky Cauldron and walked past the bartender, who greeted Hagrid. Saying that he hasn't seen him in a while. Hagrid responded that he had a lot of things to take care of, so he couldn't come. Besides he's on an official assignment for Hogwarts right now, so they had to go. Only then did the bartender notice the family behind the big man. "Oh, and who do we have here?" He asked. "I'm Mable and this is Dipper! Those are our parents!" Exclaimed Mable, excited to finally be meeting other wizards besides Hagrid and her brother. "Hello, my name's Tom. I'm the barkeep, innkeeper and landlord of The Leaky Cauldron." Tom presented himself. "Ok, I'd lov' ta chat wit' yeh Tom, but we really got to go." Hagrid apologized. "No, no. It's okay. Official Hogwarts business. I understand." The man said amusement clearly distinguishable from his voice.

"C'mon. The entrance's through 'ere." Hagrid told the Pines and led them to the back door. Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid took his umbrella and approached the wall above the trashcan. " Right, stand back, please." Hagrid told the pines family. They did as instructed and waited. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up... two across..." he muttered. He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered, it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared, it grew wider and wider, a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. "Welcome," said Hagrid, "ta Diagon Alley. " He grinned at their amazement. They stepped through the archway. The twins looked quickly over their shoulders and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.

Cauldrons, All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver. Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. "Yeah, you two will be needin' one each," said Hagrid, "but we got to get yer money first." The twins smiled. This place was amazing. The building there were of all kinds of shapes and sizes. It was amazing how much a perception filter could hide from the non-magical folk. "Um, Hagrid if you don't mind me asking, but where do we get our supplies? There must be hundreds of different shops around here, we'd get lost trying to find the right ones!" The twins mother exclaimed, while her children and husband were looking at the buildings and people passing them by. They also appeared to be wearing robes. _Although it might be everyday wear for wizards._ She wondered.

"Oh I'll show ye around, but first. The money." Hagrid repeated. As they were walking they turned their heads in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, nine Sickles an ounce. Huh, must be a sale." Hagrid voiced. A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. The twins also saw some kids, a bit younger than them looking at the different kinds of owls, probably thinking of buying one.

But as they passed the Owl Emporium they met someone they didn't expect to see. Pacifica was walking there with one of her maids in tow. The maid was young, somewhere around 24 to 29 years old. She had pitch black hair tied into a messy bun. And she was also wearing a robe that the Pines family saw the wizards and witches wear. Pacifica seemed to be in a conversation with the maid. How did they know that she was a maid you ask? She was addressing Pacifica as young mistress the entire time she spoke.

"Pacifica!" Exclaimed an overly excited Mable. So excited in fact that she actually glowed. Again, but this time much, MUCH. Brighter. And with a really radiant blue. The exclamation got Pacifica's attention, but she, however couldn't see anything 'cause of the light. "What?" Pacifica murmured. Pacifica was wearing designer jeans a blue long sleeved shirt and a silver necklace. Her hair tied into a perfect ponytail behind her head. With a bit of make up on her face. "Mable, calm down. You're blinding us!" Shouted Dipper. Mable noticed her glow and started to calm down. But alas. Such was an impossible feat, with Pacifica being here, Mable was really happy. It felt like she was back in Gravity Falls again. Mysteries and secrets all around her, Pacifica and Dipper there with her. She was giddy with happiness.

But after a few moments. Painful for the people around her, mind you. She calmed down and the glow slowly dissipated. There stood a street full of people rubbing their eyes, kids crying and parents trying to calm them down. And then there was Pacifica. Stunned open mouthed, Pacifica. "What? I... How?" She couldn't even form a single eligible sentence. "Surprise! Were here! But you're here too! And look at you! You look fantastic! And who's that? A maid? Maybe? Have you been here for long? Do you visit this place often?! Are you going to Hogwarts too?!" Mable rambled on at incredible speed. You'd think that she wasn't even speaking, 'cause all the words became a jumbled up mess if you weren't paying close enough attention.

"I, what?" Pacifica uttered. "How are you here? No, why are you here?! Wait, did you just say Hogwarts?!" She exclaimed. " Yes." Dipper calmly answered, clearly not at all surprised by his sister's reaction. "How are you Pacifica?" Dipper asked, now smiling. "Sorry for the light. When Mable gets too excited she glows... A lot." He explained. Pacifica turned to him, in an instant her expression changed. "You're wearing the shirt I gave you as a Christmas present!" She exclaimed. She looked, how should I describe it? Surprised? Yeah, let's go with that. But her face quickly formed back into her usual neutral look. "I see it fits you perfectly, just as I expected." Said Pacifica haughtily. Dipper was momentarily surprised by her quick change of expression, but quickly dismissed it. "Yeah, thanks. It's great!" Said Dipper. "I see Mable has also chosen to wear my gift?" She pointed out. "Yeah! It's amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chanted Mable.

Pacifica smiled and turned her attention to the Pines twins parents. "And you must be the parents. It's nice to meet you." Greeted Pacifica. "But I have to ask, are the two of you going to attend Hogwarts too?" Pacifica questioned the twins. "Yeah, why else would we be here? " Asked Dipper. "With how often you get up to all kinds of strange things I wouldn't be surprised if you have accidentally come upon this place." Answered Pacifica. "Yea' I'm sorry an' all, but we got to hurry to the bank, maybe the three of yeh can catch up later?" Urged Hagrid.

"Oh, why that's a funny coincidence. We're going to the bank too" Said Pacifica, acknowledging Hagrid for the first time. "And who might you be? " Asked Pacifica. Hagrid sighed. "Mah names Hagrid, I'm tha gamekeeper at Hogwarts, was told to help the twins 'ere get the things they need for school." Answered Hagrid. "Oh, I see. Well it's nice to meet you Hagrid. " Said Pacifica, adoring a somewhat fake smile. The brainwashing obviously shining through. And so the Pines, Pacifica, the maid and Hagrid moved towards the bank.

As they neared the big white building the twins let out gasps of surprise and the adults simply looked impressed or in the twin's mothers case, amazed. "Gringotts," said Hagrid. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was — "Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Dipper. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Dipper and Mable noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there. "Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and company made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta the Pines vault." "You have the key, sir?" Asked the goblin. "Oh, I have it right here." Said the twins father holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order." "I would also like to make a volute exchange." Said Pacifica. The goblin turned to her. "A muggle born?" Asked the goblin. "Yes." Answered Pacifica. "And where are your parents?" Asked the goblin. "They couldn't make it." Answered Pacifica tersely.

"I will have someone take you down the the goblin to the Pines. "Morgana!" He exclaimed. Morgana was yet another goblin. The goblin held the door open for them. Mable, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. "Incredible!" Exclaimed Dipper. Morgana whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — the parents with some difficulty — and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Dipper tried to remember, left, right, left, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Morgana wasn't steering. Dipper's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Dipper leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Mable groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. "I never know," Mable called to Dipper over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"'

"A stalactite is on the ceiling while a stalagmite on the ground." Answered Dipper. The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, their father got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. "Vault six hundred twenty-three." Said the goblin. "Key please." The goblin asked. Their father obliged and gave the goblin the small key. Morgana unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, the twins gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. "All yours," Said their father. "Our family was saving up for generations, so feel free to take some. It's yours now." He said, with a gentle smile on his face.

The twins took some. Mable stuffed her pockets full of coins, while Dipper being a little more sensible, thought of bringing a small bag, just in case he'd need it. Dipper took coins of all kinds while Mable took only the Gold and silver ones. "The gold ones are Galleons," their father explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty- nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough for a couple of terms, we'll keep the rest safe for you two." He turned to Morgana. "Can you take us back now?" he asked. The goblin nodded. The Pines family sat down in the cart and then they were off once again. This time, upwards.

 _-Bewitched-_

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts along with Hagrid and Pacifica, who looked rather happy. "So, where to first?" Asked Mable. "Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "And while you are there, I'll go get something I needed to buy for months now." Said Hagrid as he left the party on their own in front of the shop.

The party — minus the Pines twins parents, who decided to stay outside and look at what the shops around them sold — entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dears?" she said, when Mable started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." In the back of the shop, a boy — a bit younger than Dipper — with a tan, smiling face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Dipper on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. "You girls will be fitted by my assistant," Said the woman. "Dear, would you please help the girls over there?" She asked her assistant. "Yes." Answered the assistant. "Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" "Uh, yes." answered Dipper. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had an excited, chirpy voice.

"Do you play Quidditch?" "No," Dipper answered, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be. "I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" "No," said Dipper, feeling more confused by the minute. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Hufflepuff, all our family have been — imagine being in Slytherin, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" "Sorry. I can't really answer that, don't even know what are the houses you're talking about. Care to enlighten me?" Asked Dipper. "Don't know of the houses? But you look about thirteen." The boy commented. "Well I just learned that I'm a wizard, so there's nothing I can do, now is there?" Replied Dipper. "No, I guess not. " The boy commented. "Oh, by the way. My names Jacob. Jacob Lingard." The boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Jacob, my name's Dipper" He introduce himself. "So anyway, about the houses. There are four different houses, each valuing one thing over the other. There's Gryffindor. The house of the brave. Then there's Slytherin — their absolute opposite, so to speak—, the house of the cunning. Then there's Hufflepuff — the house my whole family was part of — the house of the kind. And then there's Rawenclaw, the house of the wise." Jacob explained. But before he could continue his explanation he was interrupted by madam Malkin. "That's you done, my dear," and Dipper, sorry that he couldn't continue the conversation with the boy, hopped down from the footstool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the boy.

Madam Malkin turned to Dipper "The girls are all ready, so you can join them. I have all the measurements so you can go to the counter. I'll bring the robe there." She told Dipper. Dipper did as instructed and went to the counter where he met up with his twin sister and Pacifica. "Oh, there you are. "Drawled Pacifica. "We were starting to wonder if you have gotten lost or something." She continued. "No, nothing like that. Just met another person going to Hogwarts. Hey, um. I think we may be a little older than the other children going there." Dipper explained. "Really? What tipped you off? The fact that eleven year olds are buying the same robes we are or the fact that they are asking us about stuff we have no way to answer?" She sarcastically asked.

At that moment madam Malkin walked up to the counter and put their robes on top of it. "Okay dears. The robes for you girls are nine galleons each." She said. "Yours however, is twelve. We had to change the sleeves. They were originally too short." She explained to Dipper. "Oh, Ma'am! Which one of us two is the tallest?" Mable asked pointing between her twin and herself.

"The boy is two centimetres taller than you dear." Madam Malkin told Mable. "Oh, darn." Muttered Mable. "Alpha twin!" Jokingly chanted Dipper. "Why do you ask?" Asked madam Malkin. "Oh, we're twins and we usually compete in everything." Mable explained, smiling slightly. "Well, isn't that nice." Madam Malkin commented.

"We should go. Our parents are waiting outside." Dipper told the woman. "Of course. Have a nice trip." She said. "Sure, we will!" Exclaimed Mable. Pacifica just waved goodbye and walked out of the store her bag in hand. When outside they saw the twin's parents talking to Hagrid, as the teens neared the adults they overheard a part of the conversation. Something about the best ice-cream in wizarding Britain. "What's this I heard about ice-cream?" Exclaimed Mable.

The adults turned towards the teens, noticing them coming with bags in their hands. "We were thinking of going over there and buying some ice-cream, Hagrid told us it's the best in all of wizarding Britain." Answered the twins mother. "Yes! Ice-cream!" Exclaimed Mable, which got a few chuckles from the adults and Pacifica. It really felt nice being with the twins again. _Although less monsters would be for the best._ Thought Pacifica. The party now consisting of Hagrid, Pacifica and her maid and the Pines family moved to the ice-cream parlor down the street.

They sat down to eat their ice-cream. Dipper got strawberry with chocolate chips. Mable got Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate, Mint and all kinds of flavors adorned with ten different kinds of toppings. And Pacifica bought Vanilla with Strawberry. "So what is Quidditch?" Asked Dipper, curious. "It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules." Explained Hagrid. "Oh! What are Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?" Asked Mable. "School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -" Hagrid started, but got cut off by Dipper explaining that every house was different and valued different things such as Wisdom, Cunning, Bravery and Kindness.

"Where'd yeh learn about tha'?" Asked Hagrid curious. "Oh, I met a guy while I was being fitted, so I asked him to explain it to me." Answered Dipper. Pacifica looked at Dipper oddly. "So, who's this guy?" She asked, feigning disinterest. "His name is Jacob and his whole family consists of wizards. It's really cool, he also told me that his whole family were Hufflepuffs, so he expects to be one himself." Dipper explained. "And how does one get a house? Do we decide or…?" Pacifica asked.

"There's a test. "Explained Hagrid. Dipper looked excited. "But don't worry, yeh don' have ta learn anythin'. The test is basically a psychological analysis of yer personality." He continued. "How's that work? Do we talk to somebody or do they do it using magic?" Mable asked. "You could say it's done by magic." He continued. "Wait, does it involve mind probing?" Asked Dipper. "Sorta." Hagrid agreed. "Dang, sorry it won't work on me." Dipper continued. "An' why's tha'?" Asked Hagrid, sceptical. "You see over the summer some things happened, so I had to get some sort of mind protection, and basically. Mind probing doesn't work." Dipper explained. "It also somewhat applies to Mable." Dipper continued.

"What exactly happened?" Hagrid asked. "The file we got stated tha' all three of yeh were involved in some accident or sumtin'" He continued. Pacifica paled a little bit. "We'd rather not talk about it. People wouldn't understand." She said. "We're a wizard community. Anything you tell us, we can explain." Replied Hagrid. "Still, I'd rather not talk about it. Don't know about these two though." Replied Pacifica, gesturing to the twins. "We're not in the mood to talk about a world catastrophe we ended." The twins voiced at the same time. "Catastrophe?" Asked Hagrid. "Anyway, we should get going. We still need to get your books, cauldrons and wands." The maid said. "Oh, right." Dipper agreed.

They bought their school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Dipper was going wild, wanting to read every book in the shop. Mable and Pacifica almost had to drag Dipper away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. "Yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level." Said Hagrid.

Next hey went to buy cauldrons for the teens. Mable wanted a gold one. "It says pewter on yer list" Hagrid reminded. Mable looked miffed. "Aw, drat!" She exclaimed. But they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. — Reminded the twins of the bunker back in Gravity Falls, although. With less monsters. — Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for the teens, Mable examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes. "Hey! I fought a unicorn once. He was a jerk!" Mable exclaimed. The shop quieted down. "Sorry, you fought a unicorn?" Asked the man behind the counter. "Yeah, back in Gravity Falls. "Mable elaborated. "Uh huh." The man voiced sceptical.

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked the teens list again. "Just yer wand left" He said. "Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." A magic wand... this was what the teens had been really looking forward to. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The group entered the shop, the parents behind the twins and the maid a few steps behind Pacifica. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Dipper felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. "Well, this certainly isn't what I expected." Voiced Pacifica. "Looks a lot dustier than I thought it'd be." Mable said. "Tell me about it." Pacifica agreed. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice.

Dipper whirled around in the direction of the voice. While Mable and Pacifica quieted down. Hagrid must have jumped, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Hello," Greeted Dipper weakly. "Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. You two are the twins I got letter of?" The man asked. The twins looked on not registering that the man said anything. The man didn't even blink before he turned his attention to Pacifica. "And you must be the Northwest girl. I also got a letter about you." The man said. "The twins got out of their stupor and simultaneously agreed. "Yeah, that's us." They said.

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to the teens. Dipper wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. Mable let out a soft gasp of surprise, while Pacifica stepped back a step. Eyeing the man warily. Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Dipper were almost nose to nose. Dipper could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "Ehem" The twins father cleared his throat. That snapped Mr. Ollivander from his musings. He spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again..." He exclaimed. "It's been, what. Six years, since you last visited?" He asked. "Eleven actually." Hagrid corrected.

"Well, now — Mr. Pines. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Dipper. Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Dipper from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. He also sent a few measure tapes to measure Pacifica and Mable. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Dipper suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. _Neat trick._ Dipper thought. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measures crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, miss Northwest. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Thirteen inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander told her. Pacifica came closer to the man holding the wand box. She came up to the man, took hold of the wand and pulled it out of the box. The wand gave off a warm glow and Pacifica suddenly felt a lot more calm compared to how she felt when she entered the shop. "That will do nicely." Mr. Ollivander said smiling slightly. "Next! Miss Pines, would you please come here." The man beckoned. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" Mable tried — but she had hardly raised the wand when it, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no — here Oakwood, Unicorn hair, Springy. Ten inches." Mr. Ollivander told her as he gave her the box containing the wand. Mable took the wand and she too was ingulfed in a feeling of calm and warmth. "Yes, that'll do." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Now! Mr Pines. Would you be so kind as to come here?" Mr. Ollivander beckoned Dipper. "Here, take this one." Mr. Ollivander told Dipper, offering him a wand. "Here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." He told Dipper. Dipper did. But before he could even swish the wand it was snatched away. "No, no. This won't do at all." Mr. Ollivander said, putting the wand on a spindly chair. "Try this one. Beechwood and Phoenix Tail Feather. Nine inches. Nice and flexible." Dipper barely touched it and Mr. Ollivander snatched it way and placed it on top of the other one. "Hmph, obviously not this one. What was I thinking." He murmured, smiling. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Oh, I love a tricky customer!" He exclaimed when he came back with yet another wand. Seventh one. Mable and Pacifica have retreated to talk among themselves, while Dipper struggled to get himself a wand. The parents watched amused as the man, ran around the shop taking boxes with wands and putting them away.

"I wonder, now — yes, why not. Willow, Dragon Heartstring, eleven inches, unyielding." Said Mr. Ollivander. Dipper took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red, blue and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mable cheered and Mr. Ollivander laughed. "Ah, a curious wand for a curious person. It's been a while since I had a tricky customer as yourself Mr Pines." He commented. "Thank you. It's honestly been fun." The man continued. "Now! Each wand is Seven Galleons." He said. Dipper took his bag and took out Fourteen Galleons, while Pacifica took Seven out of her wallet. Mable looked puzzled. "Why are you paying for my wand Bro-Bro?" She asked. "Check your pockets." Answered Dipper. So she did. And to her surprise, she only had Six Galleons left. "Huh. I swear I had more." She muttered. "You spent it all on ice-cream." Dipper called out from the counter. "So now. I'll be keeping our money on me. So you don't go wasting it all." He continued. "But, how much do you even have?" Asked Mable. "About seventy Galleons, Sixteen Sickles and Twelve Knuts left." Replied Dipper. "How does it all fit inside that small bag?" Asked Pacifica. "It's well organized." Deadpanned Dipper.

Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as the group made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. No one spoke at all as they walked down the road; they didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the street, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages. "I guess we'll see ya Paz?" Asked Mable hopeful. Of course we'll see each other again. We still have to get to school. And I'm told we're going by train there, so we'll all the time we need to talk and have fun." Pacifica stated smiling. "Yes! Group hug!" Exclaimed Mable as she took a hold of Dipper and dragged him to hug Pacifica with her. "We'll see you on the train then." Dipper told Pacifica. "Yeah. See you then." She said smiling. Then she turned around and left, walking until she disappeared behind a building. "So, how about we get home? We have a train to catch in two days. And me and Dipping sauce here need to pack!" Exclaimed Mable. The adults smiled. They made their way to Hagrid's bike and got on. The way home, somehow felt way too short, compared to the time it took them to get to Diagon Alley. Once home the Pines family said their goodbye to Hagrid and agreed that he'd take them to the station in two days. Hagrid left and the Pines family went to cook dinner and go to sleep.

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 **Well, writing this chapter was a hoot and a half! That's for sure. And look at that. This chapter is 10k+ words. Yay! Going to try to keep the chapters around the same length.  
** **Any ways. Thank you for reading please leave any suggestions in the reviews. Review, Rate and Favorite!**

 **-Lord**


	3. The Sorting

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry that this chapter was on a delay. I received summer homework. Although it's more extra work so I won't have to spend so much time in school next year. Anyway, this chapter wasn't that long. Just a little bit shorter than the previous chapter. Sorry about that. But, I have tried to make it better quality. Now, please understand that I do too have a life outside of fanfiction. School comes before anything so I can't post an entertaining chapter once a day (Even if only about a thousand words long), but I'm really trying to post once a month. I had to redo this chapter two times. I just wasn't happy with the result. It's hard to balance everything. Especially in college. There's just a lot of work to do. But the point being: If I say that I have to delay the new chapter, it just means that I'm busy doing my summer homework. "School before hobbies." Or I'm just re-writing the chapter because it's terrible.  
Now, please enjoy this chapter. It starts rocky but gets better over time. Remember, I'm not a writer. FYI the chapter was supposed to be uploaded on 24.6.2016, but I left a note a bit earlier.  
Oh. And another sneak peek. "The forest is a dangerous place, it lurks with creatures that are highly dangerous and hostile."**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls is intellectual property of Alex Hirsh. Harry Potter franchise is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

 **I own my OC. The story is told from his perspective.**

* * *

The last day at home for the Pines twins was very hectic. They bought some clothes and packed their things. They packed their school books, cauldrons, potion ingredients, parchment, ink, quills, robes, sweaters for winter –they agreed with their parents that they'd stay at Hogwarts for winter holidays if possible-, Dipper's "journal", Mabel's grappling hook –just in case-, Mabel's scrap book and their wands. While at home and packed Dipper was really frustrated. He really wanted to try the spells that the books depicted, but Hagrid made them promise that they wouldn't use any spells, since they might hurt themselves by accident.

The day continued on as uneventful as any other, not taking the summer into account of course. The family shared as much time with each other as possible, playing board games. Sharing stories – mostly the twins sharing some smaller stories about their summer-, eating pizza, and just generally having fun – And in Dippers case asking about the wizarding community and asking about all kinds of terms, like "Muggle" for an example or explaining the houses to Mabel, 'cause she keeps asking –. But, alas the day has come to an end and the pines twins nervous as heck, went to sleep.

 _-Bewitched-_

The morning of September first wasn't an easy one. Neither the twins or their parent's really wanted to wake up at 5 a.m. But some sacrifices had to be made. The twins woke at five o'clock and were too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. Dipper and Mabel made their way out of their room and to the bathroom on their floor, they brushed their teeth, put the coffee machine on, and left to wake up their parents. Once they were awake the whole family got dressed. Dipper dressed in the shirt Pacifica gifted him, blue denim shorts and a dark blue vest over his T-shirt. Mabel dressed in a pink sweater with a cat on it, a purple short skirt and the hair clip she got from Pacifica.

The twins grabbed their things and descended to the ground floor. Where to their surprise Hagrid was sitting on their couch, sipping coffee and eating what looked like a blueberry muffin, while reading a paper – With moving pictures! –. As the twins approached he turned around,

"G'mornin'" The man greeted the twins, took a big bite off is muffin and turned back to his newspaper.  
"Hope yeh slept well." He continued.  
"Nope. Have barely slept seven hours." Answered Mabel cheerily. Hagrid turned around and faced the twins who stood by the stair case.  
"An' why's tha'?." Hagrid asked, slight worry present in his voice. Mabel looked sheepish.  
"Weeellll…" She drawled. Dipper rolled his eyes.  
"I just couldn't sleep. I was just waaay too excited! I mean MAGIC! Imagine what we could DO!" She exclaimed bouncing around. Dipper looked at her and thought that they should change the subject before it gets way out of hand.  
"So," Dipper started. "What now?" He asked.  
"We wait fer yer parents an' yer two ter eat and leave fer Kings Cross." Hagrid explained.  
The twins nodded and went to the kitchen, ate breakfast, talked a bit and cleaned after themselves. Once done the whole family came out into the living room to see Hagrid frowning down at the newspaper and muttering something under his nose.

"We're ready." Announced their father. Hagrid turned to them, folded his newspaper and put it into one of his coats pockets.  
"All right then. Let's go!" He told them. Hagrid started his walk towards the backdoor, but halted once he heard a scream.  
"Wait!" Exclaimed Mabel. A worried look adoring her features. The people stopped dead in their tracks and turned towards her.  
"We can't just leave Waddles here!" She exclaimed.  
"Can I take him with me?" Mabel asked with a puppy eyed look. Hagrid sighed. He was expecting this, Dipper had warned him about this. And so, per Dipper's suggestion. He asked the teachers of Hogwarts to make an exception.  
"Mabel, th' school o'ly allows pets like owls, mice, toads, or cats. Not pigs." Hagrid explained.  
"But he's a house pig!" She exclaimed. Dipper came up to Hagrid.  
"I thought that you got permission?" He asked.  
"I did." Said Hagrid. He turned back to Mabel.  
"Mabel." He started, cutting Mabel off from her rambling.  
"The school board has made an exception for Waddles." He said with a smile.  
"Now, can we go?" He asked eyeing the room. Everyone nodded and Mabel ran upstairs to get Waddles. They came out to their back yard, put their things into a small compartment on his bike – It's bigger on the inside! – and got onto his motorcycle. And so they were off.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Upon arrival Hagrid told the twins that the platform they'd be leaving from was platform 9 and ¾, he gave them their tickets and they continued their way inside. Once inside Dipper and Mabel dumped their trunks onto two carts and wheeled them into the station. (Waddles was sitting happily on top of Mabel's trolley.) They seemed to be walking for an eternity – it actually was a few minutes – with people staring at them, until they reached the right platform. An intersection between platforms nine and ten, to be exact. Dipper and Mabel looked around, but could not see a sign with the numbers of 9 and ¾.

"Hagrid, are you sure that we're at the right place?" Asked the twins mother. A worried look on her face.  
"Of cours' I'm sure. Been 'ere tons o' times," He replied. Giving the woman a pointed look.  
"you just have to know where to look." He said mischievously. He smiled a little at that.  
And so they proceeded their trip toward a wall between platforms nine and ten. Hagrid turned towards the Pines family and smiled.

"So, who's firs'?" Asked Hagrid. The twins looked at him questioningly.  
"Who's first, what?" Asked Mabel. Hagrid looked at her and chuckled.  
"Who's firs' ta go through." He clarified. The smile never leaving his face. People passing by were giving him curious looks. Probably because of his clothing.  
"Through where?" Asked the twins father. Hagrid rolled his eyes and was about to answer, but got interrupted by Dipper.  
"Through the wall? There must be a perception filter or a barrier or something there. Correct?" Dipper Asked.  
"Yeah, somethin' like tha'" Hagrid agreed in a dismissing manner. He looked at Dipper a little bit surprised.  
"C'mon then! All yeh have ta do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared yeh'll crash inta it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if yer nervous." He supplied. The twins rolled their carts in front of the wall positioned themselves.

Dipper went first – He was closer to the wall –, he pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. – He knew it probably wasn't even there, but it's expected to be apprehensive when one was about to run into a wall – He started to walk toward it, Mabel right behind him. They started a light jog and accelerated once they got closer. They were going to smash right into that barrier and then they'd be in trouble – Dipper leaned forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run, Mabel right on his tail mimicking his movements – the barrier was coming nearer and nearer – they wouldn't be able to stop – the cart was out of control – they were a foot away – Dipper closed his eyes ready for the crash – It didn't come. He opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Mabel looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, they had done it. The twins smiled at each other.

The adults followed behind, but instead of running they walked through. – Rather calmly too. The Pines looked around. The place was packed full of people. Kids from pre-teens to adults and elders. So many people wearing robes too. Some people were dressed like the Pines in "Muggle" clothing. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

"So 'ere we are." said Hagrid. He smiled at the twins.  
"Get on, you'll want to have a compartment ta yer selves. Students tend to get noisy." He admitted.  
The twins smiled, looked at their parents and gave them a hug.  
"We'll miss you guys." The twins said. They all shared a smile and the twins left towards the train.  
"Don't die of boredom while we're not home!" The twins teased their parents. The adults chuckled and nodded. The twins said their farewells and made their way towards the train, students pushing each other. They lifted their trunks on to the train – with minor difficulty– and made their way through the carriage. As they were walking, they saw countless compartments full. They were about to make their way onto the next carriage, but stopped once they heard Pacifica call out to them.  
"Hey! Guys here!" She yelled smiling. Pacifica was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue V-neck shirt with her – probably fake – blond hair hanging loose behind her.

"Paz!" Exclaimed Mabel. She looked ecstatic a big smile on her face, waving.  
"How have you been?" She asked the blond with a thousand-watt smile.  
"Pretty well." Replied Pacifica looking almost as happy as Mabel. Dipper and Mabel moved into the compartment and placed their luggage on top of the designated area – More like struggled to lift their trunks – while Waddles sat on one of the seats. The twins sat down next to each other, while Pacifica went and closed the compartment door. Pacifica eyed Waddles with distaste, but ultimately shrugged and sat down. The group of friends started talking.  
"So, anyone else read the books yet?" Asked Pacifica nervously. Mabel rolled her eyes and nudged Dipper as she spoke.  
"This nerd here read almost all of them." She answered slyly. Dipper flushed red, embarrassed.  
"There's nothing wrong with being curious!" He exclaimed. Mabel and Pacifica smiled a mischievous smile.  
"So, if we were to ask you. I don't know… for an example. What does a Bezoar do? You'd be able to answer?" Asked Pacifica slyly.  
"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." Dipper answered as if reading from a book. Mabel and Pacifica burst out laughing.  
"What?" Asked Dipper confused. The girls looked at him, Pacifica and Mabel shared a look.  
"You're such a dork." Pacifica teased. Mabel and Pacifica giggled.

"Yeah, pick on the only guy in here!" Dipper quipped sarcastically.  
"You are the minority, so yes. We will pick on you, dork. It's not likely that well be able do so while at school. I mean it's possible that we'll be in the same house but it's far more likely that we'll be in different houses." Pacifica stated with a stoic expression. Dipper looked resigned, he and his sister shared everything. The possibility of them not sharing a house was… unsettling.  
"What house do you think you will end up in Mabel?" Pacifica asked excited. Mabel looked lost in thought for a second. She looked up and met Pacifica's eyes.  
"Hufflepuff? Maybe, I'm not sure. It's not like we'll know before we arrive." Mabel stated uncertainly. While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. The group resumed their discussion and talked for what seemed like hours. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and asked,  
"Anything off the cart, dears?" Mabel looked at Dipper, smiling.  
"Hey, Dipping sauce!" She sang. Smiling slyly.  
"Would you get us something?" Mabel asked Dipper. Dipper turned to Mabel and in a completely deadpan voice said.  
"Mabel, we're going to a school of _WITCHRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY_. And knowing your streak of getting on sugar highs, I wouldn't let you get close to one even if my life depended on it." His sister looked at him like he's gone insane, while the lady watched slightly amused.  
"Dipper, relax. I'm going to keep an eye on her if it makes you feel better, besides it's magic candy. Don't tell me you don't want to try some." Pacifica questioned. Dipper looked torn, on one hand there was the great risk of Mabel getting high on sugar, and on the other had there was the fact that they have never eaten magic candy… Decisions, decisions.  
"Alright. But, if she goes ballistic, she's your responsibility." Dipper reluctantly agreed. The pros of tasting magic candy just barely outweighed the cons. Mabel and Pacifica smiled and cheered. Dipper walked up to the cart and asked the amused – probably witch – candy cart lady.

Dipper – reluctantly – went out into the corridor. The candy the woman had on display were Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Dipper had never seen in his life. Not wanting to anger his sister by missing anything, he got a little bit of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. As he turned around he was practically tackled to the ground by his sister.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" She chanted like a madman – er, woman –. She snatched all of the candy she could carry and threw it on the seat between herself and Pacifica. As she sat down – now next to Paz – Pacifica snickered at Dipper's stunned and somewhat scared expression.  
"Mabel…" He started, his hair shadowing his eyes.  
"Never do that again. I nearly had a heart attack!" He exclaimed angry. He was shouting so loud that his hair was standing on end. Exposing his birth mark, making Pacifica giggle.  
"Calm down. No one got hurt, so it's fine!" She tried to reason, with little success. Dipper looked pissed.  
"Mabel, do that again and I promise you, I'll learn how to curse you so you'd never be able to eat candy EVER again!" He threatened. Mabel nodded paling drastically. Too high a gamble to take. "What are these?" Pacifica asked Mabel, -trying to move the conversation to a more pleasant topic - holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.  
"They're not really frogs, are they?" She was starting to feel that nothing would surprise her.  
"Doubt it." Dipper piped up from his seat. Looking at the candy in Pacifica's hand.  
"Probably just enchanted chocolate or something. I doubt they would be selling real frogs for people to eat." He continued. Pacifica nodded and opened the candy. Inside was -as the label said- a chocolate frog, but as soon as Pacifica opened it. The frog leaped away right onto the floor and into the corridor. Silence followed.  
"Well, we can safely assume that nobody's going to eat it anymore" Dipper said, while Mabel was mourning the loss of candy. I'm pretty sure that she whimpered something along the lines of: poor candy. Pacifica looked back at the wrapping / packaging and found a card there. She looked at the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. She looked confused.  
"Who's this?" She asked no one in particular. Dipper looked at the card and in a matter of fact tone said.  
"That's Albus Dumbledore, like the card states." Pacifica looked at him like he was an idiot.  
"I know that, I'm just asking if he's someone important." She clarified. Dipper looked at the card again and told her to flip it over. Pacifica did so and found a bunch of text on the other side. Mabel stopped her candy devouring spree to listen. Pacifica read:

 _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _DECEASED HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore was particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoyed chamber music and tenpin bowling. He was one of many who fought against the dark wizard Voldemort. And one of very few, who said dark wizard feared.  
_  
Dipper looked at the card in surprise. Pacifica was re-reading the text.  
"So this old guy was, like amazing?" Mabel asked.  
"Apparently so." Dipper agreed. Pacifica looked back at the picture of the guy, only to find it has disappeared.  
"Where did he go?" She asked in surprise. Dipper was as surprised as her, the picture was now just a blank black background.  
"Apparently they don't stick around." He mumbled to himself and opened his trunk to find his "journal" to write it down in case he wanted to tell uncle Ford about it later. _  
_  
The train ride continued and the friends chatted about anything they could think of and ate candy – Dipper had an accident with Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, let's just say that he won't touch them with a ten foot, pole –. As the sky grew darker they heard someone knocking on their compartment door. They turned to the door to see a girl opening it.  
"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in half an hour. Please put on your robes." An older student said with a "P" badge on her robes. She had long dark brown hair and was about a two and a half heads taller than Dipper. She had a few freckles on her cheeks and had a kind voice. She seemed somewhat familiar.

"Oh, haven't seen you three before. You don't look like first years…" She admitted thoughtfully.  
"We are. It's kind of complicated." Dipper told her. The girl looked at him surprised but smiled.  
"Are you American?" She asked. Sounding amused.  
"Uh, yeah. It's a long story" Mabel admitted. She smiled a big smile and offered the girl some candy. Which she refused.  
"How old are you three, you don't look like eleven year olds." She questioned. Pacifica chuckled.  
"We're all thirteen." She answered. The girl looked surprised.  
"Then why are you just now entering Hogwarts?" She asked. Dipper and Mabel chuckled.  
"It's a long story." They chorused. Dipper suddenly looked like he just figured something out.  
"Say, do you know a boy by the name of Jacob, uh Lingard was it?" Dipper asked uncertain. The girl turned to him with a really surprised expression.  
"Yeah, he's my little brother. He's five years younger than me." She admitted.  
"How do you know him?" She asked. Dipper smiled.  
"I met him in Diagon Alley, at Madam Malkin's – he explained the house system to me." Dipper said. The girl smiled.  
"Is that so?" She asked, her voice betraying her amusement.  
"So what did you think? Was he showing off, like he usually does when he meets new people?" She asked amused. Dipper looked at her surprised.  
"Arrogant?" He asked.  
"Rather than arrogant - although he did say, that it would be a crime if he's not picket to play for his house – "The girl rolled her eyes "He was rather nice actually." Dipper finished. The girl lifted her left eyebrow.  
"Is that so?" She mused.  
"Well, anyways. Get ready. We're almost there." She said and turned around to walk out. She bid them goodbye and left. Dipper reached for his trunk to get his robes until he remembered something.  
"Um, how are we going to do this?" He asked nervously. The girls turned around and looked at him.  
"What?" Asked Mabel confused. Dipper sighed.  
"Mabel, there are two girls and a guy here. How do we go about changing? Do I go out and the two of you change or what?" He asked his sister. She suddenly got an Oh! Face and snickered.  
"What? Are you embarrassed of me Bro-Bro." Mabel teased, Dipper looked at her like she was the definition of the word idiot.  
"Mabel, for one. Pacifica is here with us, two. Last time we changed in the same room we were, like I don't know. Seven or eight?" He deadpanned. Mabel rolled her eyes.  
"Suuuure." She teased. Pacifica was standing still, completely mortified by the thought that she forgot that Dipper was there too. And she was about to CHANGE in front of him! She blushed and yelled at Dipper.  
"Out Pines, before I make you wish that you were never born!" She took big breaths as Dipper retreated from the compartment while muttering something about idiocy of trains not having changing curtains or something. He stepped out into the corridor and noticed that a few guys his age and older were standing in the corridor like he was, although they were all staring at him while smirking. No doubt having heard Pacifica's scream earlier.

He blushed a little bit. _Damn it, Pacifica!_ He thought angrily. He heard someone giggle next to him. He turned and looked to his left to see a pair of girls standing near a compartment.  
"So, kicked out. Were you?" A girl with black hair and a yellow top asked smirking. Dipper did NOT like where this was going.  
"More like was thrown out, after my twin sister started talking all kinds of nonsense." He answered reluctantly. The girls lifted their eyebrows and smirked wider.  
"Really now? And what did she say?" The second girl asked, she was wearing a dark blue shirt with a crown or a tiara on the left side of her chest. Dipper frowned.  
"I don't really see how that's any of your business." He replied. The girls looked at each other and giggled. Rather sinisterly if I may add. As he was about to ask what they were laughing about, the compartment door behind him opened with Pacifica behind it. She looked at him apologetically and told him to come in and change. Dipper walked in side and the girls got out, both wearing their robes. As he made his way inside he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the girls he talked to scowled at Pacifica. _Probably jealous because she's prettier than them both combined._ He thought with a smirk. Until he stopped dead and registered that he thought that. _What._ Was the first thought he had. He didn't even register the door closing behind him. He blushed bright red. _Well, that wasn't random at all._ He chided sarcastically. That is until he heard Pacifica asking whether he was done or not.  
"Uh, just a second!" He responded. He quickly grabbed his robes and changed. It only took about a minute. As he opened the door to let the girls in he saw that the girls he talked to earlier were smirking at Mabel. While Mabel herself looked kind of… Uh lost? And smiley, which in and of itself presented two options A. Something embarrassing -concerning him- happened, or B. The girls said something funny. He'd prefer to go with B. As he was about to ask about what happened, he was pushed aside by a blushing Pacifica.  
"Ok, call me crazy but that looked like something happened." Dipper said as he closed the compartment door and sat down opposite the girls. Mabel kept grinning like a maniac while Pacifica was averting her eyes. Never making eye contact.  
"Never mind then," Dipper started, rolling his eyes. "Obviously nothing happened" He continued sarcastically.  
"It's none of your business Pines." Pacifica answered defensively. Dipper rolled his eyes. Mabel's smile dropped and she looked at Pacifica questioningly. Pacifica turned to Mabel.  
"Not a word." She told Mabel glaring. Mabel just cocked a brow and smirked slightly.  
"Ok. Whatever you say Paz." Mabel agreed. Pacifica's expression softened, but apparently too soon. As Mabel started talking again.  
"But, we WILL talk about this later. OK?" Mabel inquired. Pacifica sighed, but agreed nonetheless. Dipper just raised an eyebrow and left it at that. He's not stupid to anger Pacifica. Yeah he's been in dangerous situations, but he's not suicidal. From then on the train ride continued until they hear a shout echoed through the train  
"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Dipper shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and the group heard a familiar voice. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Dipper thought there must be a thick forest there. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder and TDipper wondered just where was this school, that they had to hike through a forest to get there.  
"jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
"Well, I can honestly say that, THIS is far more grand than anything we ever owned." Pacifica muttered to the twins. Mabel snickered while Dipper rolled his eyes. But he had to agree, this was amazing. The moonlight sparkling on top of the lake was beautiful in and of it's own, but the castle surrounded by forests and hills was, amazing. You had to be there to experience the whole greatness of the place. They continued onward until they were at the shore.  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica occupied a boat sitting excited and giddy. Dipper saw Jacob sit with the two girls he saw in the corridor and some guy with black hair and glasses and… was that an earring? Great. A hooligan. Dipper rolled his eyes. Once the student's filled the boats they heard a shout.  
"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself.  
"Right the' – FORWARD!" He exclaimed, his voice booming. And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Dipper looked around – Actually everyone did. Children were gaping at the castle a little bit up the road. – the shore was just next to the castle, all they had to do was climb the stairs up and the castle was there.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rocks after Hagrid's lamp, coming out – at last – onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.  
"Everyone here?" Asked Hagrid as he looked around. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked on the castle door a few times. The students and Hagrid stood there waiting for a few moments until they heard sharp footsteps behind the door, echoing in a big space. – Probably a hall or something – The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Dipper's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. He glanced at his sister and friend. Both stood straight as a plank. He gulped and stood straighter himself. If this was what the Headmistress was like, then he better not break any rules. But _bending_ them wasn't exactly forbidden. The castle IS filled with magic, imagine all he could find. All the secrets and conspiracies. He'd best start studying the rules ASAP.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid smiling.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole Mystery Shack in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. _Huh, wonder how many floors there are?_ Dipper wondered. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Mabel and Pacifica to Dipper's left. They could clearly hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. Her expression stern, but leaking something akin' to kindness. The same expression a parent would have when scolding a toddler.  
"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She looked around at the children as she continued.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She finished. Her eyes lingered for a moment on some boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on another boy's smudged nose. Dipper nervously tried to flatten his hair.  
"I shall send a teacher when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.  
"Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Dipper and Mabel swallowed. The residing silence was deafening, that is until the children came back to their senses and started whispering. Dipper turned to Mabel and Pacifica to his left.  
"Ok, Dipper let's make this quick. No rule breaking. Understand?" Pacifica practically growled. Dipper nodded franticly. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. Whelp, it's official. Pacifica is TERRYFYING when angry. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his new adventure. Oh, he couldn't wait. Then something surprising happened – somebody called his name, rather loud too. – He turned around and saw Jacob standing there, smiling.  
"Dipper! Hey, how ya doing?" He asked enthusiastically. Dipper was lost for a second, but came around fast enough and replied with a simple;  
"Fine." Jacob looked confused.  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
"No, no. Just antsy." Dipper replied with a shake of his head. He looked at Dipper a while longer, but dropped the subject.  
"Hey, who are these two?" Jacob asked. Dipper looked at who he was looking and realized that his two companions haven't introduced themselves.  
"Oh, um. This is-," He started but go cut off, by Pacifica sharply replying.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest." She answered without a second of hesitation, her head held high as if practiced. – Probably was practiced, I mean she was brain washed and all. – Then Mabel decided to drop her penny into the rhetorical jar and replied an overly cheerful  
"Hi! I'm Mabel, this dork's twin sister!" Pointing at Dipper, who looked mildly annoyed to be called a dork by his sister. It's fine as long as it's Pacifica, he's used to it. But Mabel saying it, is weird.  
"Who are you?" She asked. Smiling like a thousand suns. Jacob looked stunned for a second.  
"I'm uh, Jacob Lingard." He replied uncertain. Mabel - If it's possible – smiled even brighter.  
"Hi Jacob! We met your sister on the train!" Mabel exclaimed. At those word Jacobs mood dropped drastically.  
"Oh, what did she say this time?" He asked, his mood sour. Mabel looked confused but before she could answer a loud cry was heard. It surprised Mabel enough to make her jump a bit.

They turned around and they gasped. So did the people around them. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying:  
"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.  
"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.  
"About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. Dipper wondered why they weren't causing chaos. All other ghosts he met had, why not these ones. _Maybe not all ghosts are hostile._ He thought. He glanced at Pacifica who was really tense. Not surprising, considering her last ghost encounter had her, make a life and death decision.  
"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar.  
"My old house, you know." He continued.1  
"Move along now," said a gentle voice.  
"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The woman continued. The woman had short black hair, she wore pink rimmed glasses, and had dark blue robes. The students followed her into the great hall. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.  
"Now, form a line," The Professor told the first years,  
"and follow me." Feeling giddy Dipper got into line behind Jacob, with Mabel and Pacifica behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Dipper had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The Professor led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Dipper looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard someone whisper,  
"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." He chuckled. It seems like he's not the only one who read the books. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Dipper quickly looked down again as The Professor silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Basically like any enchanted object a normal person would imagine. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Dipper wondered how old it was. And why it was so terrible at singing. But alas those questions had to wait for later. The Professor who brought them there now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.  
"Macmillan, George!"

A pink-faced boy with black hair stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over his eyes, and sat down. A moments pause

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as George went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Dipper saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at the boy.

"Abram, Susan!" The teacher called.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to George.  
"Collins, Terry!"  
"RAVENCLAW!" Bellowed the hat. Dipper wondered how exactly the hat did the sorting. He knew that it did some sort of mind probing, but maybe the children had a say in where they were going to end up? The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them  
"Caulfield, Michael" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Mark" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Dipper could see two twin sisters catcalling.

"Freeman, Alexander" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Dipper's

imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an arrogant lot. He was starting to feel more excited by the second - in just a little bit his new adventure would really start. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted the "nerd" on their team.  
"Farnsworth, Hubert!" Announced the Professor, snapping Dipper out of his musings. A boy with red hair and glasses at on the stool.  
"RAVENCLAW!" Called the hat as soon as it touched the redheads head. Sometimes, Dipper noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.  
 _Probably shifting through memories._ Dipper thought.  
"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Gol. D. Susan!" The girl almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Someone behind Dipper groaned. A thought struck Dipper, as thoughts always do when you're very anxious. Was it possible to not be chosen at all? What if the person just sat there with the hat over their eyes for ages, until Professor took it off their head?

When Jacob, the constantly cheerful boy, was called, he tripped over on his way to the stool – but managed to stay up right. The hat took a long time to decide with Jacob. When it finally shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF," Jacob ran off to the table immediately, momentarily forgetting that the hat was still on him. He sheepishly returned to the stool and gave it to "Franklyn, Hector." The hat barely touched his head, before it erupted in a quick "SLYTHERIN!"

One of the girls Dipper and CO. met on the train here was called. Once she put on the hat, it again erupted with "SLYTHERIN!" along with her friend. The boy they saw also joined them. The boy went to join his friends, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Brett" "Nott" "Gibson" then a pair of girls, "Nefari" and "Nico" then "Perks, Sally-Anne", "Northwest, Pacifica" – who BTW was sorted into Rawenclaw – and then, at last - "Pines, Dipper!" Called the Professor.

As Dipper stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.  
"Is he really a first year?" Someone asked. Dipper glanced the way the voice came from. Everyone was looking at him. He grimaced. Attention, his one enemy of many.  
"Hey, wasn't that girl before him also older than a normal first year?" Asked a boy somewhere.  
"Is he even eleven?" A girl he passed muttered. He rolled his eyes. _Of course I'm not._ He thought.  
"They now let squibs join?" Someone scoffed. He frowned. _What's a squib?_ Dipper wondered. As he sat on the stool and the hat lowered over his eyes he heard a light grumble.  
 _Kids these days, why do they have weird kinds of mind protection?_ Dipper gasped.  
 _So that's how it works._ He thought. The hat chuckled and Dipper waited. A moment of silence passed before it ended – by the hat –  
 _Hmm_ said a small voice in his ear.  
 _Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A well-developed mind. There's talent, and my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?_ Dipper gripped the edges of the stool in excitement.

 _Where would you want to go?_ The hat asked Dipper. Dipper – surprised the hat even cared for his opinion – completely blanched. He thought it over for a second and answered with a simple:  
 _The place that suits me best._ The hat chuckled. He heard people whispering about it taking a while. Honestly, he didn't care.  
 _Really now? Well aren't you an interesting one._ The hat asked, clearly amused.  
 _Alright then, better be…_ "RAVENCLAW!". Bellowed the hat. The Rawenclaws applauded. And the rest of the hall followed soon after. Dipper walked at a pretty fast pace towards the Rawenclaw table. And sat down next to Pacifica who looked at him with questioning eyes.  
"What took so long?" She asked. Dipper looked at her.  
"Were you arguing with the hat?" She asked jokingly. Dipper turned a bit pink.  
"No!" He started. Pacifica cocked an eyebrow.  
"Really?" She asked, completely not believing him.  
"The hat wanted to know where I wanted to be sorted." Dipper explained. Pacifica suddenly got an "Oh" face.  
"So you did argue with the hat!" She exclaimed. Which got a few disapproving looks from the older students. Pacifica blushed slightly and mouthed a sorry.  
"No! Y-… You know what. I'm not even going to argue." Dipper conceded. Anyways sorting is still going on, so on with the sorting! Mabel was called next. As soon as Mabel sat down and put the hat on her head the hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!". The applause followed. The head mistress came up, and with a clear voice said  
"Silence." The whole hall fell silent at the command.

"Now that the sorting is over. We have to discuss the rules. Such as, the forbidden forest is as forbidden as ever. The creatures that live there are dangerous to most wizards. Aurors are an exception of course. Next, as you have obviously witnessed, a few of our first year students are a little bit older," as she spoke people turned to stare at Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica.  
"it is not important as to why they are here later than originally planned. It is important however that they feel at home here." McGonagall continued. She looked at their respective houses.  
"They are far from home and have lived through something… hard to believe." She concluded, eying the Pines twins and Pacifica.  
"Now, on to the introductions. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm the headmistress of this school. On the left of the teachers table we have Hagrid, gamekeeper and care for magical creatures Professor. Then next to him we have Professor Filius Flitwick, the charms professor. Next to him sits Professor Severus Snape, the potions master…" And so the introductions continued, McGonagall introduced the muggle studies professor, defence against the dark arts, or DADA for short, Professor. She talked about the fact that the DADA teacher spot is rumoured to be cursed – which she said is ridiculous. And then she introduced the resident mediwitch, Poppy Pomfrey.

As the Headmistress ended the introductions, she declared the welcome feast to begin. And so all kinds of foods appeared on the tables, ranging from fruit to all kinds of fried foods. Dipper and Pacifica surprised and intrigued that food can appear out of thin air, looked at the other residents of the table for answers. Some girl with a silver "P" badge and blond hair and glasses told them that under the school in the kitchens the house-elves prepare the food and then, using their own kind of magic just send it here.

Dipper and Pacifica content with the answers they received, started their meal. Dipper ate some chips (as in French fries) with a grilles sausage and some chicken. While Pacifica ate some salad with a third of a steak. Dipper looked at her quizzically.  
"Why aren't you eating properly?" He asked Pacifica. She just looked at him like he was an idiot.  
"Most of this food is fried. Think of what would happen if I were to return home even slightly fatter! My parents would take most of my privileges away!" She exclaimed. A fifth year student looked at her like she was mad.  
"Uh, the food is enchanted so you can't really become fat." She stated. Looking mildly uncomfortable. Pacifica stopped her rant and looked at the girl with – what could only be described as hope – in her eyes.  
"Really?" She asked quietly as she discreetly put a slice of what appeared to be pumpkin pie on her plate.  
"Yes. The food is enchanted so you can only get the necessary nutrients that your body requires." She explained to Pacifica. Dipper looked on with a raised eyebrow as Pacifica continued to pile food and deserts on her plate.  
"Hungry I take it?" Dipper asked with a smirk. Pacifica turned to him, her eyes wide and a look of pure hunger on her face.  
"Dipper, my dear friend. I eat in a week, less than you do in three days. I think I'm allowed to eat properly here." She stated. Dipper looked surprised.  
"Why do you eat so little then?" He asked completely oblivious. Pacifica looked at him with a pointed glare.  
"My mother believes that a woman's figure is one of her most important features, so I'm only allowed eat properly on my birthday." She said, slowly. As if gauging for his reaction. Dipper looked mildly pissed for a second, before he sighed and apologized for asking a stupid question.

The feast came to an end and all of the students were led to their common rooms and dormitories. Dipper bid goodnight to Mabel on their way back and as the Rawenclaws entered their common room he and Pacifica bid each other goodnight and went to their respective dormitories. Upon arrival Dipper found his trunk on a four poster bed. He opened it, took out a T-shirt and shorts and went to sleep just as other first years poured into the room…  
Mabel will also have to ask where Waddles was, 'cause he wasn't in her dorm room...

* * *

 **Ok, this is very quickly becoming a Dipper story. Which I don't like. I wanted this to be about all three of them, but I'll start making subtle changes back on track in chapters to come. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter an I hope you will Follow, Favourite or even just Review.**


	4. Fixing this mistake

Ok, I get that I'm sorta being a dick. But I have just re-read my story up to this point + some still not posted stuff that I've been writing little by little from the free time I had. But I can't really... stand the state my story is in right now.

It's all over the place and the writing styli is killing me. I'm going to re write this whole schtick and then I'll simply re post it from chapter 1 and up. I get that you probably want new chapter, and most of you probably forgot this story even exists.

But I can't stand it! My head is full of ideas and I really want to fulfill them, but I'd rather finish this project first and then move on to other stuff. Anyway, from this point onwards. The story Bewitched is being re written.


End file.
